


Not Weird

by scibfs (bearprincess)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, kissin, lots of kissin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/scibfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, Tony, and Pepper watch a movie. Sort of. Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Weird

“This is weird, right?” Tony asks. A movie is playing that all three of them are not paying attention to. Pepper has her head on one of Tony’s shoulders and Bruce has his head on the other. If Pepper had her way, she’d be the warm one in the middle. For now she looks at Bruce over Tony’s glowing chest and they shrug at each other.  
“Not weird,” both of them say in unison. Pepper knew the instant brought Bruce home to Stark Tower that someone else would be vying for Tony’s attention. What she didn’t know is that Bruce would be so sweet about it. Under his jaded, world-weary exterior exists a grade A people pleaser. Pepper doesn’t mind that Tony and Bruce are more than friends because Tony is possibly the world’s greatest at compartmentalizing, but she’s beginning to think that it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he slipped up.  
Pepper decides to break the question. “What do you think about kissing me, Bruce?” She’s glad to see half of Bruce’s smile, though the other half is hidden in Tony’s body.  
“I think about it more than I should and more than Tony knows about.” Tony fakes astonishment and puts a hand to his chest, which gives Pepper and Bruce ample space to kiss each other over Tony’s belly as he stages some vague protest. Then they both lean up to kiss him on the cheek.  
Tony laughs and raises an eyebrow, first at Bruce and then at Pepper. “I see how it is. If that’s the case…” If Tony had been a cat, his tail would have been up and twitching. He pounced on Pepper and tickled down her ribs and sides as she kicked and yelled and giggled.  
“Bruce! Distract him!” Bruce gives Pepper a mini-salute and then tugs Tony’s hair up hard, which makes him turn red and gasp. Oh. That is a sight Pepper could get used to; Bruce’s nice square fingers curled up tight in Tony’s hair hard enough to make tears well at the sides of his eyes. Pepper also knows how sensitive his scalp is, although she tends to use her nails.  
The room, which was comfortably warm and cozy before, now feels hot and almost stifling. Bruce lets go of Tony’s hair and Tony lands on Pepper’s body with a soft thump. She absently strokes his back and kisses him under his beard. It’s really strange to see Bruce watching. Strange, but not terrible. When Bruce leans down to kiss Pepper, Pepper kisses him back easily, thinking that she should have had both of them from the start. Tony scoots over to let Bruce settle in on her other side. Pepper likes it when things work, and this does. They both kiss her on the neck and she quietly gasps. Bruce and Tony kiss each other and yeah, Pepper could watch that for a while longer.  
“Ms. Potts,” Bruce says, which makes Pepper laugh.  
“Yes?”  
“What do you think about more than just kissing?” Pepper can’t see but from the way Bruce squeaks she is fairly positive Tony just squeezed his butt.  
“I would find that agreeable, Dr. Banner.” She gives him another kiss. “Is that alright with you, Tony?”  
“Are you kidding me? I’ve been plotting this out since Bruce stepped on the helicarrier.” Pepper snorts and gives Tony’s butt a squeeze in retaliation. Such a nice, firm butt. She hums and wriggles between her two men, and they go back to kissing her neck. Bruce tugs at her shirt up and looks up with his big puppy eyes until Pepper concedes with a nod. Her sleep shirt (coincidentally plastered with “Talk Nerdy to Me”) is thrown to the floor.   
She doesn’t expect Bruce’s hands to immediately start cupping her breasts, so she gets a little flustered, turning red down to her kneecaps. When Tony touches on her waistband and on her hips she is hard-pressed not to moan outright and contain herself to a small groan of approval.  
“You’re glowing,” Tony whispers in her hair, and she can’t disagree. She can feel how hot her skin is, skin that Bruce is touching and wow he is really good at that, now could he just—and then he takes her bra off without a hitch like he can read her thoughts. At some point she loses inventory of who’s doing what—is that Tony or Bruce’s calloused palm on her hip? Bruce kisses her and she kisses back, and Tony is kissing his way down her body urgently enough to make her gasp against Bruce’s lips. She’s dizzy from how much she wants, which Bruce seems to read as his hand rubs over her underwear. Tony has one of her nipples in his teeth and she sighs happily as they both work her up. It’s better than she could have imagined. She rolls down on Bruce’s fingers until Tony hooks his fingers in her underwear and makes him pause. Now why would he go and do a thing like that? Pepper bites her lip.  
“May I?”  
Pepper nods as her eyebrows knit. Tony tugs her boyshorts to her ankles. Before Pepper didn’t really get a moment to feel exposed but now she does, especially since she can smell how wet she is. Bruce isn’t helping with the way he sits up on his knees to look at her. Tony takes off Bruce’s shirt and kisses him again, and Pepper huffs beneath them.  
“Need something, sweetheart?” Tony teases, his fingers drumming up her thigh to play with her lips and clit. She moans, apparently more aroused than she thought because it feels even better than usual. She grins nervously at them both before she shuts her eyes and meets Tony’s hand a little less self-consciously. Bruce—it has to be Bruce—slides two fingers inside her and she moans louder.  
“Oh, Ms. Potts, your pussy is so hot and pink. It’ll feel so good when I fuck you.” Pepper’s eyebrows knit again as she thought about it.  
“Just this much. For now.”   
“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Tony said before he caught her mouth in a kiss.  
God, they’ve done a good job making her desperate. It doesn’t hurt that Bruce’s fingers are big and thick and he knows exactly what he’s doing as he crooks them and makes her make a catalogue of noises she didn’t know she had in her. She clenched her jaw fighting herself to not buck down too much.   
After a long time of teasing and making her seize up and groan, Bruce and Tony both kicked it into high gear. Tony’s finger pressed hard on the hot button of her clit and Pepper grabbed them both by the backs of their heads as she rode down hard on their fingers. Her thighs shake, her eyes open, and she spurts all down Bruce’s wrist before she remembers to say she’s close. Not that either of them need a verbal cue. Bruce starts to clean himself up with a towel, but Tony forces it out of his hand to kiss and lick Pepper off Bruce’s fingers. It’s the most erotic thing Pepper’s even seen. She gasps again and both her boys chuckle before they fall to her chest again.  
“If you need to—to finish up, I can take a shower…” Both of them kiss her neck to shush her.  
“Don’t you want to see if Manhattan is saved?” Tony asks, referring to the movie on screen.  
Pepper squeezes both their hands. “I feel like I know the ending.”


End file.
